The Last Olympian: First Fanfic
by Sum Vi3t Kid
Summary: My first fanfic that i have written. This is how I think the fifth book should go, but hey its my opinion. Read and Review. Flames are accepted,though they hurt..just kidding, but reviews and flames are alright.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO series or any of the characters in them.

Percy POV:

I was lying on my bed in my apartment when I heard someone yell, or should I say squeal with joy, "Percy, time to get up. It's your last day of school." I groaned inwardly but didn't reply to my mom's response. "Come on, hon," she continued into my room, "last day, You've made it to the end of the school year."

_Wow, _I thought, _I didn't think this school year could pass so quickly. _Now you'd think that a kid that was on his last of his sophomore year would be excited for that, but I was anything but that. And I suppose you could probably guess why.

_That_ time was coming. The time I would have to decide the fate of the whole world. It didn't help the fact that my best friend was still not talking to me since last summer ended. Oops did I forget to mention that I am Percy Jackson, and the world of mythology exists even to this day? Oh well.

***

I ended up going into school, but I don't really remember what happened during the day at all. All I could remember was walking. I guess I was distracted about something… Alright _someone… _I mean come on now. I thought we were best friends, but all I could recall was her leaving me on that hill. Sadness crept onto my face, and I hung my head down.

Now, though, I was on my way home after school. All I could feel was the lumpy leather seat of the subway and the pain that dwelled in my heart.

Once the train halted at my stop, I quickly got out and ran into my apartment. I just felt like staying there forever and forget everything but everyone knew that I couldn't do that. No. I had to go pack to go to Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood… a safe haven only to those who had an Olympian parent, but even now that safe have was slowly disappearing.

My mom was the only one to greet me when I got home. "Percy," my mom ran from the kitchen to hug me, "how was your day?"

I shrugged, "It was okay… I guess." The truth was nothing really happened. Like I said all I really remember was walking around. Where?? Only Zeus knows where.

She decided to let it drop even though a worried expression stayed splattered on her face, "Okay hon." she said.

I slowly trudged my way into my room, packing for what could be the last time. Just a few pair of clothes, ambrosia and nectar, the sand dollar my father, Poseidon, gave me, and I laid a hand on my pocket, and right as rain Anaklusmos was there.

As soon as I was finished packing, we set out in the car and headed to Camp Half-Blood.

***

The car ride there was uneventful, but I started to cheer up since I saw the tips of Thalia's Tree. Right until then though, my mother completely broke down.

"Oh Percy," my mom said, in between sobs, "please just try to be careful with the prophecy and all."

I nodded, "It's gonna be alright mom, don't worry." Though I wasn't sure myself what to expect of this summer.

I quickly gave her a goodbye kiss and hugged her, but when she hugged back she didn't want to let go, but we both knew that I had to go.

As the sight of her car quickly vanished, I turned and set forth up towards the old pine tree that was protected by Peleus, the dragon. He raised his head look toward me, but then realized that it was just a camper.

The sight of camp was something to behold. There it was. I was just so glad to be here, to be safe. But one thought, just kept nagging at me, bringing me down from my excitement… Annabeth.

It was nearly 4 o'clock now and I just wanted to get everything ready, so I ran into my cabin and dumped my backpack into one drawer. I said that I wanted to get everything ready, I never said neatly.

By now, I was tired and was holding off the meeting with Chiron, notifying him that I was here. There was no reason I was avoiding Chiron, it's just that… if I walked out I might run into… ah never mind. He'll see me at dinner so that would be good enough.

***

I was just lying on my bed when I heard the dinner bell ring. _Oh great,_ I thought, _dinner finally came(hint the sarcasm)._ I slowly made my way off my bed and headed off toward the dining pavilion.

As I entered I lowered my gaze to the floor so I wouldn't have to look at anyone. I felt weird, and I couldn't explain it. But as I was trying to come in unnoticed, Mr. D just had to ruin it for me and blurt out, "Ah, Peter has survived another year, hurrah."

Great now my covers blown so I just sat down at my table… alone. Normally I would retort back at Mr. D but right now I just didn't feel like it. The table was so empty without Tyson, but I guess nothing could change that though. He had to work and I had to train.

A plate just appeared in front of me and on it was the best looking steak I ever laid an eye upon. It literally made my mouth water, but I didn't want to drool in front of everyone so I sucked it back down. When the offerings came, I sliced off half of my steak, and threw it into the bronze brazier. Tonight I made a prayer to the gods. To an god really that could help me. To any god that could clear things up for me. Tonight though, there was no scent. The smoke was odorless, and I was left clueless.

I sat back down at my table and sighed. It wasn't until then that I could feel a pair of warm eyes bore the back of my head, though I didn't dare turn around. I just took one more bite of the steak and threw the rest into the fire. When I turned around to head toward the cabins, I distinctly saw a swish of blond curls that I knew anywhere, but I was already heading away from it and toward the woods.

Please review this is my first time and I just want to know if I'm any good or should continue. But Chapter 2 gonna be up anyway without reviews, but It'd be good still to get some. Chapter 2 will be good with chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the PJO series nor do I own any of the characters in it.

_____________________________________________________________

Percy POV

I walked to the woods. Reason? I don't really know why. I just need to get out of there, and I just wanted to go somewhere not to be seen. I know that I should probably get back to my cabin, but that's where people could find me. Right now, I didn't want anyone to find me.

I mean I had the pressure of the world on my shoulders, plus I was trying to avoid her. Reason? Again no clue. Yeah of course I love spending time with her, but ever since that incident on Half-Blood Hill and even though she promised to keep in touch(which I remind you she didn't), I was either just stuck in anger or confusion.

The woods were dark and I was pretty sure no one decided to follow me. I just kept walking through it. I didn't really want to stay in the woods, I just wanted to get somewhere private. Somewhere near the shore. Somewhere like the other side of the beach.

______________________________________________________________________

I took off the sandals I was wearing and laid them on the sand and I fell right next to them, staring at the sky. Holding in my peace and fear and just about everything else.

I was just lying there so in peace and then a rustling in the bushes occurred near me. _Oh great, _I mentally groaned, _right when I was getting comfortable. _I turned to see who it was and I wasn't surprised in the least to see standing there, Annabeth.

She was a sight for sore eyes, but I just as quickly turned back towards the ocean, staring into it getting completely lost in my own little world, which is why I didn't notice her walk toward me and sit right in my view, staring directly into my eyes.

Her eyes… her beautiful stormy grey eyes shown a little hint of sadness and maybe somewhat regret. Her eyes… just so captivating she knew I couldn't tear my gaze from hers.

She just kept staring and staring until she broke the silence. "Seaweed Brain?"

I knew when she asked for my nickname she was just worried but I don't see why she even bothered. Last time I checked she left me without a bye. I decided to keep quiet and just look down from her gaze, even though it was so hard to.

She seemed slightly disappointed that I didn't reply but still kept on wanting me to talk to her so she tried again. "Seaweed Brain, please I'm sorry."

I guess that's what I wanted to hear, but not in this way. I guess I could try to fool her and make myself look happy. "Sorry," I muttered but continued in an upbeat voice, "sorry for what?" I tried to give a smile. I mean I really did try but I broke in the middle of it and slumped back down.

"Oh no you can't fool me," she said like she knew it, which she probably did, but continued in a softer, more apologetic tone, "and you know what I'm sorry for…"

"It's okay Annabeth," I said it so softly not even sure if she heard, "it's okay that you don't want me around. I get it… I really do… get it." I just stood up and turned around about to take a walk back to my cabin, but she grabbed my wrist, though I refused to turn around.

"NO PERCY!!! " she yelled, "don't think that. It's not like that at all. I do want you arou-" I didn't let her finish. Instead I cut her off.

"Yeah," I said in a sarcastic voice, "you really do want me around." I did feel sorry for that and I know that it was pretty mean, but it hurt to feel like this.

"Percy," she said, but this time she embraced me tightly from behind, " I really do want you around, it's just that last time, I was so confused."

I could feel my shirt beginning to soak the back of my shirt and I bit my lip and closed my eyes to keep from screaming out from sadness. I, Percy Jackson, was making her, Annabeth Chase, cry. I felt.. I felt like a total jerk.

I tried to unlatch her arms from around my waist so I could turn around and see her but she thought that I was trying to get away from her and tried to hold on tighter. Then, I firmly sighed and said, "Annabeth let go." I think she started to cry harder and did let go.

I turned around to look at her and I did the thing she didn't expect. I just looked at her and she was looking at me, her eyes red from the crying, and then she tilted her head down, so she couldn't see me leave. But when her head went down, I came forward and hugged her close to my body and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Annabeth."

When she heard that more tears just ran down her face and she wrapped her arms around my waist again. She was sobbing worse than when I turned to leave."Shhh Annabeth," I spoke softly, "I'm so so sorry." I pulled her even closer if possible and started rocking her back and forth.

But she shook her head and said into my shirt, "No Percy, it's my fault. I'm sorry." I gently stroke her back trying to calm her down. When she did calm down I pulled her away to see her face.

And there it was. Her beautiful face that shone in the moonlight, giving her a goddess-like glow, was now tear-stained and tears still continued to fall. I raised the hand that was rubbing her back to her face, using my thumb to wipe off a tear while my palm rested on her cheek. At my movement she suddenly gripped me tighter as if I were about to leave again. When she finally thought I wasn't leaving her she lifted her and put it on mine, which was still on her cheek.

I was able to sit her down on the sand, while she still gripped to my shirt. I felt bad and still couldn't help but mutter, "I'm so sorry Annabeth."

Apparently she heard me. She shook her head and said, "Percy it's not your fault, if anyone should be sorry I should."

I knew I couldn't argue against her so just wrapped my arms around her, as she did with me and stared off into the ocean. After a few minutes or so, I could hear her breathing softly and slowly by me and guessed she was asleep.

She looked peaceful now, but I wasn't. I was still conflicting with my emotions about her. It went from _I'm sorry _to _I love her. _I was still staring out at the ocean and was just getting up on my feet now.

Heading toward the cabins with what appeared to be an asleep Annabeth, I softly muttered hoping she would hear me, "I only wish you knew that I loved you Annabeth."

As soon as I said that, but of course, her eyes opened. "Well I do now Seaweed Brain." she laughed softly and I felt a bit hurt, but what could I expect, _Her loving me back?_ Yeah right..

I continued toward her cabin with her still in my arms just a bit saddened by her reaction. She was now awake now and I just let her off gently at her cabin steps. She turned around toward me and said with a smile, "G'night Seaweed Brain."

But I didn't see what to be happy about and glumly, almost in a whisper, said, "Yeah, G'Night Wise Girl." I turned around but she grabbed my wrist.

___________________________________________________________

**A/N: Please review I wanna see what you guys think of it. Is it good is it bad, can u guess what happens next??**

**Cmon just leave a review and this little percabeth cliffie(not really huh lol) can go away.**


End file.
